


The Prettiest Sight

by Midgetdragon7x



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Deaf Character, F/M, Family time at Christmas, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgetdragon7x/pseuds/Midgetdragon7x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a holiday prompt-fill for a friend on tumblr. </p>
<p>The promt: "The prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be on your own front door" A character of your choosing returns home for the holidays.</p>
<p>Oddly enough I chose a couple my friend and I had been privately RPing, mostly because they were on my mind and didn't see fit to leave until I'd written this! This is also based off the fact that Benedict once said he wanted to be a young father in an interview and well... I felt the need to give him a family, at least in fiction.</p>
<p>While this is not the first story I've ever written, this is the first one I've dared post online in a very long while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prettiest Sight

There really was nothing like snowfall in dead of night. For all the chill, there was something completely warming to see the snow flakes falling in the lamp light. For this reason he’d had the cab drop him off a block or so away from home, wanting to walk through it, hear the crunch under his shoes, feel it melt against his face and dampen his hair. 

The white London streets were deserted, ‘twas the night before Christmas, when all through the city, not a creature was stirring… He might not be St. Nicholas, but he would soon be home, at least for a few days, before Hollywood drug him back by the shirt collar. Checking the time on his watch he picked up the pace, as bedtime was fast approaching and he wanted to see his children before they became nestled all snug in their beds. Oh how his wife would tan him when he showed up in the middle of the Eve, without any warning, but he could think of no better gift than being home for the holiday.

As sandy hair darkened from dampness provided by the melting ice crystals falling from the sky, he rounded the corner, jacket pulled tight and nothing but a messenger bag slung over his chest. There had been no point in packing more, as he’d only be home between Christmas and New Years, only the essentials that he hadn't felt like leaving behind. Though his mobile had been one thing he’d almost left in the bedside drawer of the flat he’d been sharing with one of his costars.

Quick steps took him inside the front door of the building and instead of bothering to wait for the lift, took the stairs two at a time with long strides, until he reached the door he’d been so longing to see. Straightening his coat and trying not to let his lips curl in a smirk too much, he rapped sharply on the door, knowing one of the children inside would hear it and inform his lady love. Not two seconds later the door flung itself open and he was wrapped in two sets of little arms, their squeals nearly identical, and their chatter so fast he was far from able to keep up. Lifting the little scamps off their feet, he stood to find his wife at the other end of the entry way, hands on her hips and tummy just starting to round with their third child. 

Setting the children down, despite loud protests, his face and hands were sheepish as he made the gestures to wish her a happy Christmas. The smile that broke across her face warmed him more than anything else could have, wrapping his arms around her gently and stealing a kiss, his powers of observation perhaps not as keen as the Great Detective he portrayed, but the mistletoe hanging above her was rather hard to miss. Ignoring the gagging from their son and the giggle from their daughter, he deepened the kiss, bending her backward just a little, grin curling the corners of his mouth as they stood back up.

The holly wreath shook as the door it hung on shut, muffling the sounds of a family reunited for the holidays.


End file.
